The Darkest Knight
by 657
Summary: Sally decides that in order to win the battle against Eggman, the freedom fighters need the help of a dissipeared cape crusader. But what they don't know is that he's alot closer than they think; and Sonic's hiding a pretty big secret.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so I'm doing a brand new Sonic the hedgehog fanfic and like the other one before; Sonic was hiding something from his friends and the only ones who know of this are Tails and Cream. NOT RELATED TO KINGS HERETIGE. Anyway if any of you have seen a certain superhero movie from 1989 then you'll know where I'm going with this. And technically this should be a crossover but nobody actually goes looking for those so it wouldn't be very popular.**

_Flashback 4 years ago_

**(Nobody's POV)**

We suddenly see 2 muggers who killed a man in front of his wife and child and as they were screaming then they run away. The angle changes to a shadowed figure on top of a roof in Mobotropolis who witnessed the whole thing, he then walked back towards the center of the roof. We then again see the muggers laughing on a roof a little farther away than the one that the shadow was on while counting the cash they took from the family. The 1st crook then started to speak. "Hey alright, an American express card"! While the 1st one was admiring the hoard, the 2nd one was looking frantically while worried a bit. He then starts to speak. Hey man can we get off this roof? I hate being up here after what happened to Johnny Gobs; the 1st crook raised his eyebrow then spoke; "Hey Johnny Gobs was ripped and took a walk of a roof alright". The 2nd one's eyes widened as he spoke; "Na man that's not what I heard at all; I heard the Bat got em". The 1st one then slapped his forehead as he spoke. "Dude the Bat? Aw man give me a break will ya"! The angle then changes to where we can see behind them. The 2nd one then starts to speak again. "50 stories strait down and there was no blood in the body". The 1st one starts to laugh; "No shit it was all over the pavement". Both were unaware of the shadowed figure from earlier that glides down slowly on the roof above them. The crooks then start to argue. "Dude their aint no Bat". The 1st one assures the 2nd one. The 2nd one then panics and he started stuttering. "D... D… D…Dude you shouldn't have turned the gun on the kid man" The 1st one then gets mad and raises his voice. "HEY SHUT UP; you want your cut of the money or not? Then shut up; Shut up!" Both then hear footsteps above them and when they look up they nearly shit themselves as they see the black figure that is now identified as a hedgehog in a black bodysuit with black gloves and gauntlets that had 3 spikes on the side, he also was wearing a yellow utility belt around his waist, on the center of his chest there was a black Bat symbol in a yellow oval; he also had black boots, he was wearing a long cape that he could spread out to resemble bat wings and he was wearing a black cowl over his face that had 2 bat ears on top and a glare that made them piss themselves. He then jumped down to confront the crooks that were tripping over each other trying to escape. The 1st crook took out his gun and shot the hedgehog in the chest and he fell on his back. They both breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to walk away but they heard footsteps behind them and when they looked; to their horror the masked hedgehog was up and stalking towards them with an angry scowl on his face. He then did a kick and it through the 2nd crook through a wall breaking a few of his bones; The 1st one tried to run but the masked hedgehog pulled a device out of his belt; it was a boomerang but it was bat shaped so a batarang. It had a rope at the end of it so when he tossed it, it wrapped around the crooks feet and the masked hedgehog dragged him towards the cliff while the scared man was screaming. The hedgehog then grabbed the crook by the collar of his jacket and held him over the cliff; The crook was terrified and he was screaming; "Don't kill me" over and over. Finally the hedgehog rolled his eyes and spoke in a dark intimidating voice; "I'm not going to kill you! I want you to do me a favor; I want you to tell all your friends about me"! The crook choked as he uttered; "What are you"? The masked hedgehog brought him closer and spoke in his face; "I'm Batman". Batman then threw the crook back towards the center of the roof and to the crooks shock he just stepped of the ledge disappearing into the night. The crook then fainted.

_Present time_

**(Sonic's POV)**

I was in my hidden hidout below my house in Mobotropolis looking at my old uniform; I remembered the promise I made to my dead parents; I glared at the suit as I spoke; "Some other time". I then left my hideout and ran back to Knothole to discuss battleplans against Eggman with the rest of the freedom fighters. They don't know about my past (Minus Tails and Cream) and I intend to keep it that way. When I arrived I saw Sally giving a speech. Alright guys so we have a new objective. "We need to find this man; He could help us against our Battle against Eggman". To my horror she showed a picture of me that was from a few years ago but I was in my old uniform. Sally spoke again. "From what I learned about him; he and my father had a partnership a few years ago; whenever there was trouble my father had a way to contact him, it was a signal in the sky or something and then he'd come help beat the bad guys. I've seen videos on how he fights, he uses extream stealth that it would be impossible to spot him; He has enough training to take on like 2 superpowed people without powers and win and he has a personal arsonal in his belt that could defentally be of use to us". Amy then asked; "What is his name"? Sally then spoke; "Nobody knew who he was under the mask but he called himself Batman".


	2. Sally finds the batcave

**OK so absolutely nobody has looked at this fic so I'm a bit annoyed; I'll write a few more chaps then if nobody looks at it I'm giving up. So here's the next chapter.**

**(Sally's POV)**

As I was explaining how the Batman could help us if we find him when I looked at Sonic and saw he was extremely uncomfortable with the subject of Batman. _He's hiding something; _I thought to myself; after my conference I saw Sonic walk out towards his house and I silently followed him. I saw him stop in front of a grandfather clock and adjust the hands until to my shock a secret passage way opened up._ He's definitely hiding something. _I thought asI followed him into the passage way and when I entered I saw a long staircase down into what looked like a cave. When I followed he into the cave and he turned on the lights I was shocked at what I saw. There was a giant cave that had a few platforms that each had different things; one was full of weapons and the one on the way bottom had vehicles and the middle on had a giant computer. But what really made my jaws drop was in a glass dome was the Batsuit and I realized the truth instantly_. He's Batman! _I saw 2 more domes next to the Batsuit and in one dome was a small green suit that had a red vest with an R stitched in the right side of the torso. It had long green pants and a yellow utility belt. It had a long cape that was yellow on the inside and black on the outside. That suit had a domino mask instead of a cowl and I saw 2 holes in the rear of the pants; _That must be what Tails wore, but why the R? _ I wondered; The final dome had a small black suit that had a yellow bat symbol stitched across the center of the torso; It had yellow gloves and boots and a small yellow cape that had spikes on the bottom to resemble bat wings when spread; it had a small utility belt and a cowl that had large eyes so it wasn't as intimidating as the other 2. I thought to myself. _That design is obviously fitted for a female but do I know anyone that could fit the small size for it? _Sonic then sat at the giant computer and spoke out loud; "Sally I know you followed me, you can come out now!" My jaws dropped as I walked out of my hiding place to the center of the platform. "How did you know I was here"? He chuckled darkly the spoke; I could hear your gasps of realization as you figured everything out". I then glared at him cause I know that intimidates him but what I didn't expect was that he would glare back and it made me whimper. He then spoke, "I only pretended that I was intimidated by you"! "In all honesty you are probably less intimidating then Cream"! That one made me mad. I then spoke angrily; "Cream is easily scared and can't defend herself". Sonic started to chuckle and he spoke; "Ya shouldn't have said that"! I then heard an annoyed voice; "I CAN TOO DEFEND MYSELF"! I turned around to see Cream glaring at me and while Sonics was much scarier; this one still made me cringe. I then thought to myself for a moment; _Wait how does she know where all this is? WAIT THE DOME THAT CONTAINS THE FEMALE SUIT; THE SUIT WAS CREAMS! _Cream then calmed down and frowned; "I came down here to train and I overheard you bad mouthing me"! I heard footsteps and I saw Tails walk down the steps and his eyes widened when he saw me. "Uh have I missed something"? Sonic turned around and spoke to the fox; "No not really, why don't you and Cream train while I show Sally around"? They nodded and to my amazement they flipped on to a tight rope that was nearby and walked across to what looked like a giant swat bot. He then got up and walked up towards me and spoke; "So you found out my secret; might as well show you around". He then walked up to the Computer.

**(Sonic's POV)**

It's not really a big deal I mean she would have found out eventually; I then walked up to the Bat-computer and spoke; "This is the Bat-computer; it can find out anything in a matter of minutes. It's highly complex and state of the art". I saw her eyes widen in amazement. I then waked down the platform to the training area as I saw Tails and Cream fighting the trainer robot; "This is the training area, you can practice your martial arts skills or acrobatics here". I then heard Sally speak; "We could use training like this in Knothole". I frowned as I spoke; "Nobody in Knothole is mentally organized enough to survive this type of training, the only one who might possibly survive would be you". I saw her blush at what I said and we watched Tails and Cream fight; "They're really fast and agile". I heard Sally speak". I scoffed, "They should be after how many years I've been training them". I then walked down to the next platform and picked up a Batarang and gave it to Sally who recognized it as I used to use them a lot. "Throw this and try to hit that target in the far corner". She tossed it and missed terribly. "I grabbed one and threw it and it hit its mark dead center. Sally's jaw practically dropped. I ignored it and picked up another weapon and tossed it at the ground and Sally jumped as smoke quickly surrounded us; when the smoke cleared she spoke; everything here can help us win against Eggman; why didn't you ever tell us about this"? I spoke; "Because you don't need weapons to defeat Eggman; if you can't beat him on your own then these weapons will only make things harder for you". She nodded and I picked up the next weapon and grabbed Sally and aimed high as a grapple shot through the air and I pulled us to another platform with her screaming as we grappled through the air. She glared at me and spoke; "Let's never do that again OK"! I nodded and walked over to the vehicle part of the cave which was the bottom; I stopped at the Bat-Boat first; "This is the Bat-Boat; It works as a boat and a submarine; It has built in torpedoes and a sonar". I saw Sally grin at the boat. I walked over to a high up platform that had a latter and a bat shaped aircraft on it; "That is the Batwing; it's an extremely stealthy fighter jet with missiles and a homing beacon. Sally then asked; "Did Tails build all these"? I then spoke; "No he never built any of them; he built none of the equipment in this cave except for his own weapons". Her jaw dropped, "So you built all of this"? I nodded. I then walked over to my car; "This is the Batmobile and Batman's main way of transportation, it has turrets on the side and the domes in the center of the wheel plates are actually grenades, it has a thruster in the back that has enough heat that it could roast titanium. And it has a built in computer in the cockpit as do all the other vehicles. I heard Sally speak; "Shadow would practically drool over the firepower of all these". I nodded and I walked over to the final part of the tour. The Suits; I showed her mine, Tail's and Cream's. I told her how they are made of Kevlar so they are all Bullet proof. Then she asked me something; "Why do you do all of this? What set you on this path"? My eyes widened; the real reason I became batman was to avenge the death of my parents. I then spoke; "My parents were murdered in front of me when I was a child and it set me on this path forever". Her eyes widened. I then spoke; "It's late and we'll continue this tomorrow, there is a spare bedroom upstairs if you want". She nodded and I called Tails and I had him show her towards the guest room. When I was sure she was upstairs I walked towards the Bat computer to do some heavily needed thinking.


	3. The origin behind the Dynamic Duo

**Ok so I decided that I wouldn't update until I got at least one comment and I got one so here is the next chapter. By the way; Sonic's about 28, Tails & Cream are about 17 and the rest of the freedom fighters are Sonic's age; (Except Knuckles; he's about 29). This is a LONG CHAPTER**

**(Sally's POV)**

I woke up in a foreign bedroom and the memory of the previous night came back to me; _Sonic's the Batman; _ I had a lot of unanswered questions like, why'd he quit and how do Tails and Cream fit into all of this and WHY DID HE KEEP THIS A SECRET? Ok the last one I knew but the others are no excuse. I was about to leave the room when to my shock an old turtle with a tuxedo came up to me with breakfast. "Hello mistress Sally; I am Alfred; Master Sonic's faithful butler." _OK this hedgehogs gonna die__**. **_I then spoke, "Uh, hi?" Alfred must have realized my confusion and he spoke with a smile; "I've been a butler to the hedgehog family ever since Sonic's parents got married so I've been like a father to Sonic ever since the death of his only family." That got my attention so I spoke; "Yes I've been meaning to ask about that; what happened to them?" Alfred smiled sadly and started a story; "It began on a night a long time ago; about 20 years ago when sonic was 8 years old".

_Flashback to 20 years ago_

_It was a street in the middle of Mobotropolis; a male dark blue hedgehog just left a theater with his wife, a purple hedgehog and his 8 year old son, a cobalt blue hedgehog. The family decided it would be a quicker walk home if they cut through the alleyways but what they didn't know was that there was a mugger in the shadows, eyeing the pearls around the female's neck. When they left the street; which just coincidentally happened to be called "Crime ally" the mugger made his move; he was a skinny penguin and he charged the family with a pistol in his hand and made a move for the pearls; when he took them; he shot the adults and ran away leaving the 8 year old with his dead parents next to him and their blood starting to soak his shoes. _

_Forward a couple of hours_

_The 8 year old hedgehog was sitting in a chair crying when a chipmunk with a royal robe walked up to him, draped the robe around the boys shoulders and spoke; "Son, my name is prince max; I'm sorry for what happened; anyway there is somebody here to see you". The prince moved over and a younger Alfred walked towards the scarred child and spoke; "I'm so sorry master Sonic; I miss them too; I will always be there for you but I can never replace them". The young orphan now known Sonic hugged Alfred, the only parental figure left in his life and started to sob over his recently murdered parents. _

_End flashback_

**(Sally's POV)**

My god he witnessed that; at such a young age no less; that would do a number to anyone's sanity. I instantly felt bad for Sonic. Alfred started talking again; "When Sonic turned 14; he left Mobotropolis and went out on his own for a few years then came back and started his batman carrier". I looked at Alfred and spoke; "You're all he has left now aren't you"? He shook his head and spoke; "No I'm not he also has Master Miles and Mistress Cream; those are the only 2 besides me that he lets close. He shuts away all others". I now had a new question; "Why does he trust Tails and Cream"? I asked. Alfred frowned as he spoke; "Because Miles sadly shares Sonic's backstory in terms of watching his parents being murdered in front of him." My eyes widened in horror. Alfred then started to speak; "let me explain".

_Yet another flash back 7 years ago_

_This takes place in a circus; there were a group of people in the crowd; a 21 year old Sonic included, then the ringmaster appeared in the center of the tent and Spoke; "LAIDIES AND GENTALMEN, FOR THE LAST TIME IN MOBOTROPOLIS, I WILL GLADLY PRESENT; THE FLYING PROWERS"! Then 3 foxes got on the trapeze and waved at the crowd; a male, a female and a 10 year old child, who shockingly had 2 tails; The ringmaster then spoke again; " THEY WILL DO THEIR DARING STUNTS WITHOUT THE SAFTY OF A NET!" The adult foxes then jumped and caught the trapeze and started doing tricks and the child was about to jump when the lines snapped and the adults fell to their deaths; Sonic's eyes widened in horror and he overheard a weasel in the crowd speak; Looks like the flying Prowers will have to change their name. Sonic recognized this man as Tony Zucco; a mob boss who was wanted for murder and sabotage by the Batman. Sonic then realized that he sabotaged the cables. Sonic decided to ignore Zucco for now and focus on the child; who was crying over his parents from above the trapeze. _

_Forward a couple of days to the funeral_

_We see the small fox in front of 2 graves that says "John Prower" and the second says "Mary Prower". Then Sonic walked up towards the sad fox child and speaks; "Hello Miles, I'm Sonic; I wanted to see how you were doing". Miles frowned and spoke; "I don't like the name Miles; I honestly prefer Tails; and thank you Mr. Sonic; I heard you paid for all this". Tails then walked away sadly; Sonic watched him with a frown as Alfred approached and spoke; "His parents were all the family that poor boy had". Sonic frowned and spoke "That's why I decided to take him in, as a foster child; if he'd have me. I was lucky to have you Alfred to guide me through those dark days; Tails deserves the same." The scene changes to Sonic giving Tails a tour around the mansion with Tail's jaw hitting the floor at all the amazing things the mansion has. Sonic then speaks "Ok Tails, I have to work now but I'll have Alfred cook you a nice lunch OK buddy." Tails grins and speaks; "Gee thanks Sonic". Sonic smiled then headed out the door and when Tails wasn't looking he headed into the Batcave. Alfred spoke; "Ok Master Miles; You go get washed up and I will make you some food". Tails smiled and walked towards the bathroom. Alfred on the other hand growled as he headed into the Batcave to confront the other resident living in the house. "Master Sonic he needs you up there; he's wondering where you are"; Sonic frowned as he spoke; "My parent's killer was not brought to justice; I'm not letting Tail's suffer as I did." He then dawned his cape and cowl and jumped in the batmobile to search for Zucco. Later we see that Tails saw Alfred enter the cave and followed him and discovered the cave and was looking around when he ran into batman; who then removed his cowl to reveal Sonic smiling warmly at him. The three of them are now upstairs and Sonic speaks; Ok tails; let's talk about what you know. Tails grinned so big as he excitedly spoke; "YOU'RE BATMAN, THE DARKNIGHT, THE CAPED CRUSADER, THAT'S YOU!" Sonic nodded as he spoke "And that's why you haven't seen me lately". Tails then glared at Sonic as he spoke; "Wait you're going after Zucco aren't you; NO HE'S MINE; I WANT TO MAKE SURE HE GET'S WHATS COMING TO HIM!" Sonic frowned as he spoke; "We'll continue this some other time; it's late so time for bed." He then walked away. Tails grinned as he thought; "Late for Sonic the hedgehog, but early for the Batman". He then ran towards his room with certain designs in mind._

_Fast forward a few hours later in the circus that the Prowers were murdered in._

_We see Batman tied up to a board and has Zucco throwing knives being thrown at him and when ones about to hit him in the face, a batarang flies from the shadows and we see Tails jump out of the shadows in a costume that was a small green suit that had a red vest with an R stitched in the right side of the torso. It had long green pants and a yellow utility belt. It had a long cape that was yellow on the inside and black on the outside._ _He was wearing a domino mask so Zucco couldn't figure out who he was but that doesn't mean that Batman didn't figure it out the moment he stepped out of the shadows. The new hero and Zucco fought for a bit until Batman broke free and the two heroes' beat up Zucco together. After he was defeated we see the 2 on a roof discussing things. Batman spoke in his dark voice; "You know Tails I've been thinking; maybe Sonic the Hedgehog isn't a good parent for you". Tails scoffed as he spoke; "Ya think; he's never around much but if not Sonic; what about the Batman?" Batman thought for a moment then spoke; "we'd have to give you a name". Tails looked at the R imprinted on his chest and a name came to mind; "What about Robin?" He asked. Batman's eyes widened; "Like the bird?" He asked. Robin then spoke; "It's a family name". Then Batman and Robin let their capes swish in the wind as they watched over the city that now 2 heroes protected. _

_End flashback_

**(Sally's POV)**

So I now know what the R means; the minute I tasted the breakfast that Alfred prepared for me I was in heaven. After I finished that delicious meal, I thanked the butler and walked over to the entrance of the Batcave to speak with the dark knight.


	4. The search for Bunnie

**Hey guy's I'm back and now I will continue with my story. Bye the way if anyone 's wondering the Batmobile, and Batwing look like they did in the 1989 movie and the Batboat looks like it did in Batman Returns. **

**(Sonic's POV)**

I was typing away at the bat-computer when I saw Sally through the corner of my eye walking down the stairs with a look of pure happiness on her face. I snorted and spoke; "Heh, let me guess, you met Alfred and he made you breakfast"? She nodded with a glazed look on her face. She then shook it off and asked; "Why won't you help us against Eggman?" I responded without looking at her; "I am helping". She looked a bit annoyed and spoke again. "You know what I mean. Why hasn't Batman helped us?" I ignored her and went back to typing. I typed in a few more keys and a Disk popped out of a slot on my right. I grabbed the disk and turned towards Sally to spoke; "On this disk is a virus that will permanently disable anything electronic; so what I want you to do is upload this virus into Eggman's main computer on his main ship and all of the robots and ANYTHING electronic under his control will malfunction. He will have to rebuild everything from scratch all over again." Sally's eyes widened in amazement as she took the disk from my hand and help it like it was the savior of everyone (which it was) and she nodded. I then spoke; "This is the only help from Batman that you will get in your war against Eggman". She nodded and spoke; "Thank you so much, But there is another problem though; Bunnie has been missing for 2 days and we can't find her anywhere." I turned towards the computer again and started typing until the video feed came through and showed inside every hut and corner of Knothole. Sally was shocked and asked; "How did you do this?" I smirked and spoke; "Hidden cameras all over the base that show where a Knothole agent is and if he is a spy or not." I looked through all the squares and frowned. "Where ever she is, she's not in Knothole". I got up and shook my head. _I'm so gonna regret this later! _ I walked over to the Batsuit and I turned towards Sally and spoke; "Do you mind?" She blushed and turned around and I quickly changed into the black superhero suit. "You can look now". I said; she turned around to see me without my gauntlets, cape, cowl and utility belt but I had on everything else. I quickly dawned those and I chose my weapons and I brought my portable computer that rests on my gauntlet and that opened up a secret passage way. Sally turned to me and spoke; "Why are you dawning the suit? She's not in danger". I then spoke "Bunnie never leaves without telling someone and I have a very bad feeling about this and I'm ALWAYS right in this kind of situation".

**(Batman's POV)**

Sally and I started to walk when I heard a voice behind me speaking 'Hey you guys need a hand?" I turned around to see Tails and Cream already half way suited up and I spoke; "Yeah I want you both to suit up and petrol inside and around knothole just in case the cameras missed something in the village, if you find her or she's not here, I want you to report back to me on your com-links then return here." They nodded and I turned back to the batmobile and hopped in. I looked at Sally and motioned for her to sit in the passenger seat. She hopped in and I closed the cockpit and started up the car. Its engines roared to life and everything in here lit up blue. Sally turned to me and spoke; "Where are we going?" I didn't look at her but I spoke; "While they are checking around Knothole, we are checking around Robotropolis. She nodded and we zoomed out the passage way I opened up earlier. It was a long drive until she asked me a question; "What's Cream's angle in all this?" Without looking at her I spoke; "I knew Cream's father and when he died, I took her in since she never met her mom until about 4 years later. I was working with Tails for about 2 years when I took her in and trained her to be Batgirl. I knew for a fact that she'd try crime fighting anyway so I trained her to keep her from getting killed." Sally nodded and we kept driving. We stopped after about 20 minutes and we hopped out of the Batmobile. We started walking when my com-link started buzzing and I put 2 fingers up to my cowl and pressed the com that was in my ear and I heard Batgirl's voice; "Batman, we searched all around Knothole and came up with nothing, What about you?" I frowned and spoke "Negative and were not giving up until we do. What I want you to do is contact Alfred to have him prepare the medical bay; then I want both you and Robin to meet us here to search." I waited a bit then heard Batgirl speak; "Sure thing boss-man". She hung up and I turned to Sally and told her what I learned from Cream. Then we continued walking until I heard a motorcycle rev and I saw Robin on his "Red Bird" with Batgirl sitting behind him. They hopped off and we continued to search until I heard hysterical laughter coming from an ally nearby and I went to investigate. What we saw angered me greatly. We saw Bunnie tied up while laughing hysterically. On the ropes that have her bound was a note that said; "CAN BATSY COME OUT TO PLAY?" I growled; there is only one person who calls me Batsy. When Sally saw Bunnie, her eyes widened in horror and she spoke; "What did this to her?" I growled again; "Not what, more like who! We're dealing with the Joker"!

**Ok I doubt any of you were expecting that twist now were ya? People have been asking me to add a villain from the Batman series so I chose the most famous one of all. Remember now R&R**


	5. Joker knows

**Ok guys I'm starting a new chapter, so remember to review. And yes I know its short but I have a lot of other things that need to be done so yeah I might cut the next few chapters short. **

**(Sally's POV)**

Bunnie was tied down in the medical bay of the batcave and the second we tied her down she lost it and started laughing even harder if that's even possible. I saw Batman walk up to Bunnie and inject a substance into her arm and her laughter stopped almost immediately. She then fell asleep. I was about to ask what that was but Batman spoke; "The antitoxin should be working its course now; she'll need lots of rest but then she should be fine. Then to my shock Bunnie woke up. She looked around and then when she saw me she spoke; "What in tarnation, Ah Sally-girl; do you mind tellin me where I am? I smiled and spoke; "You're safe now Bunnie, you're with a friend". She nodded and spoke "A friend? Sally-girl I know all ya friends and none of them eva av lived in a place like this"? Batman then spoke startling the Rabbot; "You're safe now Bunnie, I want you to tell me the last thing you remember". Her eyes widened when she saw the hunched over figure of the dark-knight glaring at her. She then started stuttering; "N..N…Now Why D..D…Don't Ya Tell Meh W..W...Who Ya A..A…Are F..F…F….First!" Batman glared at her and her eyes widened in fear and she started shaking. I was convinced that I this kept up then Bunnie would have a heart attack and Batman was annoyed cause he then spoke; "I'm not going to hurt you Bunnie. I'm Batman, so now why don't you tell us what you remember now ok". She calmed down a bit but then started rambling like a school girl with a crush. "AWW MA STARS, YOUR BATMAN, THE DARK KNIGHT, THE CAPED CRUSADER, THE HOT GUY IN TIGHTS! SALLY AND I USED TO DREAM THAT WE WOULD MEET YA WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER AND NOW TA DAYS FINALY HEA! YA KNOW SHE HAD TA BIGGEST CHRUSH ON YA WHEN SHE WAS YOUNGA AND…. I quickly slapped my hand over her mouth as I started blushing in embarrassment and I could tell by looking at him that Batman was ready to knock her into unconsciousness again. So I spoke before he could knock her teeth out. "BUNNIE TELL US WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BEFORE YOU WENT MISSING!" She looked up and me with a raised eyebrow and spoke; "Fine, ta last thing I rememba is when yalls was givin ya speech on how we need Batman's help when I hand went over ma mouth and pulled meh away and then I was in a truck when I started breathing in a strange gas; Now tats all I rememba". Batman growled and spoke; "So he knows the location of Knothole because that's where he abducted her; that's not good at all." He then turned to Bunnie and spoke; "When you wake up, I want you to get Antoine, Amy, Roter and Knuckles and evacuate them to Sonic the Hedgehog's house! He can find a way to protect them". He then injected Bunnie with something in a syringe and she fell unconscious and he then looked at me and spoke; "Joker is predictable, If he knows the location of Knothole, then he will definitely tell Eggman if he thinks it's good for a laugh!" My eyes widened in horror and I realized that with Joker on the loose, things are now extremely more complicated.


	6. Joker Origins

**Hey Guys, sorry for the Long wait. Anyway I have something to tell all of you. I am adding other Batman Villains and the choice of who I'm adding is yours. All you have to do is vote between these 9 villains I will list. I will only take 4 and whichever villain has the most votes from the viewer will have a big part to play in my story. Obviously Joker won't be on the list because I already have a part for him to play. And surprisingly neither will Harley Quinn because you can't have Joker without her. Well you can but she makes a great comic abuse character so she's in. The list is this.**

**The Penguin (who will obviously appear as a penguin)**

**Mr. Freeze (A polar bear)**

**Riddler (I will let you decide what he will appear as)**

**Catwoman (Which might actually be Amy Rose or she may not, you'll only find out if you pick her)**

**Bane (Komodo dragon (those things are so damn cool)) **

**Clayface (obviously as a mountain of clay, duh)**

**Two-face (hedgehog)**

**Ras al Ghul (Hedgehog)**

**Killer Croc (A crocodile obviously)**

**Anyway post your votes in the comments. You have till the end of May. I will still be updating hopefully, I'll just write about how Batman will deal with Joker. Anyway I spent enough time on the author's comments. It's time for the next chapter. **

**(Sally's POV)**

I waited in the Batcave for Batman to put Bunnie back in her hut. As I waited I struck up a conversation with Cream, who was still in her batgirl outfit just with the cowl removed. "Hey Cream, tell me, who is the Joker?" I asked. Cream looked at me with a serious expression and spoke, "Somebody who I pray you will never have to meet." I sent her a questioning glance and she walked over to the bat-computer, typed a few keys and a picture of a hedgehog popped up. He had long quills that were green, red eyes like Shadow, a chalk white muzzle, and an evil grin to match. Most mobians went with only shoes and socks as their only article of clothing but he had a green shirt with an orange vest and a purple pin stripped jacket with matching pants. Black shoes and I chain on his pocket. He had a weird flower on his left jacket side and he had a blade in his right hand. I saw that his evil eyes were full of chaos and a need to cause destruction. I shuddered at his appearance and I felt bad for Bunnie, who actually met the guy. Cream then spoke, "His real name is unknown, but his sense of humor and personality is just as evil and dark as his look. The Joker is not a person to be messed with. He will kill you without batting an eye. I'm actually shocked he let Bunnie live. That's actually out of his M'O, so if he let her live, it's because he wants Sonic's attention". My eyes widened in horror, and I spoke, "What's the deal between him and Sonic?" Cream then answered, "Batman feels responsible for him because he was there when the psycho called the Joker was born" My eyes widened in horror. Cream then started to speak again. "When Sonic first started his career as Batman, LONG before he met me or Tails, he fought a man by the name of Red Hood in a factory called the Ace Chemical factory".

_Flashback to 8 years ago_

_Batman is fighting a criminal with a tuxedo on with white gloves and he had a red cape with a red helmet on his head. Unlike the present, Batman has a different costume on, instead of the Black suit, he has a gray suit, a standard Bat symbol without the oval, Black underwear, Black gauntlets, Black boots, an older looking utility belt, a regular black cape without the bat edges, and a cowl with shorter bat ears. Anyway back to the fight, Batman threw a couple of punches and the criminal raised his hands in an I give up fashion and started speaking as he tried backing away, "No wait this is a set up, i'm not a criminal I swear". Batman took out a pair of Bat-cuffs from his utility belt and was walking towards the terrified criminal. Redhood tried to remove his helmet but he tripped on his own cape and he plunged into the chemical bath below with a horrified batman reaching out to him. When the man was submerged, a couple of playing cards floated up to the surface before setting on fire. One of which was noticeably a joker card. _

_End Flashback_

I was horrified, Before I could speak, Cream already started speaking, "By the time Sonic finally fished him out of the chemicals, it was too late and the chemicals permanently did their damage, His quills were dyed green and his skin was bleached chalk white. He was driven insane from the scaring and he decided that since Batman ruined his life, then he would return the favor and the monster known as the Joker was born." I took a sharp intake of breath, and then I spoke, "Damn, that must suck". Cream then nodded and spoke, "It does indeed. So I should probably head to bed. Its late and we need to prep the house for when the other freedom fighters arrive for safety She then walked behind a changing curtain and changed and when she came out she was wearing a white tank top with matching panties. She then glared at me and spoke. "Tell Tails that I wear panties and I will kill you in the most painful and gruesome way possible". I thought she was only kidding but I can't tell for sure so I nodded and smiled. She grinned then returned her costume to it's respected dome them traveled upstairs for unknown reasons. I then heard a voice behind me. "She may have a home with Vanilla but she prefers to sleep here". I turned and saw Sonic, who smirked at me, then he continued; "Not only does she prefer to sleep here, but she also prefers to bunk with Tails, For obvious reasons." I looked at him with a puzzled look. He then rolled his eyes and spoke; "She told you not to let Tails know that she wairs panties but he already knows that, He also knows how to "remove" the said panties if you understand my meaning". My eyes widened and before I could speak he already beat me too it. " They've been in love for about 5 years and they keep that from me because they are afraid of my reaction". I then realized that they don't call him the "Worlds Greatest Detective" for nothing. He then spoke again. "You should head to bed". Its late, we can talk more in the morning." I nodded and headed back to the guest bedroom for a good nights sleep.


	7. Riddler's Puzzle

**OK so I already have my characters, I admit that I gave all of you too the end of May but I only got like 3 emails about the subject and that was on the day I posted the chapter so enough chat. I decided to be awesome and include 5 villains instead of the original 4. And the winners are. **

**Ras al Ghul (which will indeed include Talia)**

**Catwoman (Amy)**

**Riddler (He will appear as a fox, Thank Movieboy66 for the idea)**

**Bane (he will appear as a komodo dragon)**

**And the final villain….Is a secret! Yeah I know you guys hate me but I couldn't resist. **

**Also I'm going to put Catwoman in a flashback instead. But it will be important to the story so in a way. She is indeed in the story. **

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**(Batman's POV (Before Cream was telling Sally the origin story behind Joker))**

I finished putting Bunnie back in her tent and I noticed something. Knothole was empty. Too empty! I decided to check it out. I fired my grapple gun to the roofs above and clicked a certain button on my cowl and the detective vision turned on. (The blue environment in the Arkham videogame series)! I scanned the area and I saw nothing but a box in Amy's tent. I checked it out. I turned off my detective vision to get a better look at the box and my eyes widened in horror at what I found. The box was green had a giant purple question mark on the top. "_This is bad, looks like the Riddler has his hands on them". _I thought. I was about to leave when a projection appeared on the wall. It was a projection of the Riddler himself. The red fox was wearing his normal outfit, a green boiler hat that had a huge question mark in the center, a white shirt with a green jacket covered in question marks, matching pants and he had black shoes, he also was wearing his glasses. He grinned smugly at me and then he spoke. "Oh no, It looks like your dear Knothole camp is empty, who could have done such a thing?" Then he grinned evilly as he spoke. "Could it be that while you were trying to find your robotic friend that I, _The Riddler, _snuck in and took all those poor stupid morons? It _sure _looks like it." I growled and glared at the projection, knowing he had hidden a microphone in here somewhere so he could hear my responses, I spoke, "Where are they?" He shrugged and spoke, "You're not going to find out unless you carefully solve my riddles. Solve this one and I will give you the location of the _Red Echidna." _I knew instantly that if I solved the riddle correctly, it would lead me to a hostage room where a bigger puzzle awaited me. The Riddler spoke again, "Of course, if you guess wrong, _EVERY HOSTAGE DIES!" _My eyes widened behind my cowl. I then growled at him. "You're insane"; I spat. He glared and started wagging his finger. "NO, THAT WOULD IMPLY EITHER MENTAL ILLNESS OR DERANGEMENT, I SUFFER FROM NEITHER! Now onto the riddle, _Poor people have it. Rich people need it. If you eat it you die. What is it?" _I thought for a moment, then I realized the answer immediately, "That's easy, the answer is, Nothing." He smirked and then spoke, "Congratulations Batman, You solved a riddle that an idiot could have easily solved. Well a deal is a deal. The Echidna is in Robotropolis, The building he's in will be completely obvious and hard to miss. I look forward to seeing you die in my puzzle room." Then the projection faded. I used my com-link to contact Sally and Cream. I spoke; "We have a problem, The Riddler captured the entire group of freedom fighters." I heard a gasp in the background which I presumed was Sally's and then I heard Batgirl speak. "_How the hell could such a scrawny dude like the Riddler kidnap 8 people? They should have easily knocked his ass out! _I smirked at Cream's sarcasm. And I spoke, "He's unpredictable. He obviously overpowered them somehow, anyway I know where Knuckles is and I'm going after him." I then shut off my com-link and got in the batmobile and drove to the place that the Riddler told me to go. As I was driving around Robotropolis I saw one of the buildings had a huge glowing question mark on the roof. I instantly knew that's where Knuckles was being held and I drove there. When I entered the building, I saw an electrified floor and Knuckles holding on to a rope extended to the roof. There were a couple of locked areas that I know I have to pass through to rescue him. So I started. I saw and electrified doorway and saw that It had a Riddler control panel on it. I took out my Cryptographic sequencer (The little IPhone thing he uses to hack shit in Arkham City) and started to hack the panel. A few beeps later the thing exploded and the electric doorway shorted out and I was able to pass. I saw a corridor filled with buzz saws all along the walls so if I touched anything, it would hurt like hell if not kill me so I took out my line launcher and shot the wall at the end of the corridor which was saw free. I then zip lined along the corridor until I got to the safe area! I then ran around the corner and up a flight of stairs until I was on the same floor that knuckles was hanging on. I saw I could easily line launch to knuckles and out the window that was across from me so I did just that. As soon as I grabbed Knuckles and I kicked the window, we both landed outside the building. I helped Knuckles off the ground and he started to speak. "708-467, that's what he told me to tell you. He said that if I remembered that code then it would help save everybody. Do you know what the hell it means man?" I thought for a moment and spoke. "It sounds like a radio frequency. I then knelt down and proceeded to hack into the frequency. As soon as I succeeded I heard the Riddler's voice. "_Congrats, you saved the mindless idiot from my Riddler room. But can you save the rest? That's the true riddle. I'll contact you when the next shaved monkey is ready to be rescued. Oh and don't try to trace this signal Batman, YOU WILL NOT FIND ME UNLESS I ALLOW IT! Goodbye!" _ I then heard static and I realized he hung up. I growled and put away the device. I then checked the box that I grabbed from Riddler in Amy's house and it was empty. Just a way to sign his handy work! I smashed the box in my gloves. I looked at knuckles and spoke, "I'm going to drop you off back at knothole, but stay inside Sonic's hut. Bunnie will explain more on the situation. I then punched some numbers into my gauntlet and summoned the Batmobile to my location. When it arrived, I stayed true to my word and drove Knuckles back home.


	8. Riddler Room 2 and Joker getting beat up

**I already got a ton of hits for my last chapter and it's only been like 4 hours so I'm here again to write another chapter. And if you're wondering, in my story, Batman sounds like he does when Kevin Conroy does his voice as does Mark Hamill with Joker. **

**(Batman's POV)**

I arrived back at the batcave and overheard Sally and Cream talking about how the Joker came to be. While they were talking I took off my cowl and just sat at the Bat computer waiting for them to notice me. I gave up as soon as they starting talking about Cream's love life. After that was over and Sally went to bed, I started to ponder what the Riddler's plan was. I knew that we should worry about Joker was more dangerous but Riddler has hostages, Joker doesn't. Suddenly the radio frequency started up again. Riddler was giving me the location of another hostage. It started up and I heard his voice. "_Alright Dark Knight, it's time for another riddle. _ _I'm tall when I'm young and I'm short when I'm old. What am I?"_ I thought for a moment as I racked my brain looking for the answer. Then I realized it immediately. I then spoke; "The answer Riddler is a Candle". He then started to speak, "_What? How did you…. But…..But…..YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED BATMAN! YOU MUST HAVE! Fine, the location of the next hostage is added to your map. _He then hung up. I pulled up my gauntlet and poked a few keys and a map of Robotropolis came up. I saw a point marked on that map and I realized that riddle was giving me the location of the next hostage. I grabbed the bat-cycle (Think of the bat-cycle from batman TAS) and zoomed out towards the hostage. After a bit of driving, I parked the motorcycle in a nearby ally and checked the map. The next hostage location was just around the corner. I looked for a bit until I saw a door to a building that had a question mark on it. I entered the door and saw Antoine strapped to a chair, I looked next to him and saw 2 more empty chairs. I looked above and saw three metal cylinders. I realized that this was a giant version of "Guess which cup the marble is in". I saw a projection of Riddler above and he grinned at me. "_Realizing that this room will be your doom Batman? I think so. This room is pure genius and I doubt you will guess right. If you do then the little coward goes free. But if you guess wrong though." _ I watched in horror as the chairs next to Antoine were set ablaze. "_Then we apparently get to have a cook off. And I think you should know Batman, I have cameras posted all around the room so I can see you. AND LET THE GUESSING BEGIN!" _It was as soon as he said that, all the cylinders dropped, concealing the chairs from my view. I rolled my eyes and turned on my detective vision to see Antoine's form under a different cylinder. I realized that Riddler was cheating. He was pulling him under and placing him in a random cylinder hoping I would keep my eye on the one he was originally in. As soon it was time to guess. I threw a batarang at the cylinder Antoine was under and when it was revealed that I guessed right….Riddler went ape shit. "_ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD HAVE DONE THAT! EVEN I COULDN'T! YOU MUST HAVE BEEN CHEATING! _He raged. I thought to myself. _What's really cheating Riddler is placing Antoine under the floorboards until it was guessing time then plopping him inside a random cylinder. _I ignored the rest of his outbursts and Just line launched to Antoine and just jumped out the nearby window onto the grass below. I was about to speak when I heard a few voices. I turned around to see some mobians looking for a fight. I realized that they were Joker's crew. I saw that there were 4 hostiles, none armed and no hostages. I realized that this would be easy. I charged the first one and threw a fist at his cheek, I then flipped over one behind me and kicked him into the one I punched and they both fell to the ground. I then jumped in the air and threw a freeze pellet at the 3rd one and it froze him and then I punched it and I heard his nose brake. I smirked inwardly and focused on the last henchmen, who looked like he was about to shit himself. I grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground. I put my boot on his face and spoke; "Tell me what Joker's planning. Lie to me if you're done eating solid foods". I heard him whimper and he spoke. "Ok, ok this is all I know I swear. The Joker is challenging you, I don't know what the psycho is planning but it's supposedly big, really big. I hear he hired the question mark guy to kidnap some people at a camp. I don't know why but the question mark guy was paid really well. I think it was to keep you busy. And that's all I know I swear". I then heard the Joker speak through the thug's radio. "_Now, now sir, I can't have tattle tales in my crew now can I? Papa spank! Maybe I should make tonight the worst day of your life if Bat-guano already hasn't. Let me tell you about my worst day ever. It was obviously the day I met Harley. That girl can be a real bitch without trying. Maybe I should send her down there. She's in her period and she has a gun. All hell shall break lose. If you do survive though then teach me pointers. I have to wake up next to the bitch every day. HAHAHAHAHAHA, now that sucks more than you'd think pally, trust meh." _The thug panicked, "I'm sorry Joker but he made me tell." I then heard rustling on the other end and I heard Harley Quinn speak…. Just not to us. _"I'M IN MY PERIOD! And I'm a Bitch huh, puddin? I'll show ya how big of a bitch I can be sweetie." _ I heard more rustling and I heard Joker whimper and him trying to clear it up with his girlfriend. _"N… N…. Now….Now baby….. darling. I was only trying to… OWWW….WAIT HARLEY…OWWWW….. F#CK THAT HURTS! ...OWWWWWW." _Then the line went dead. The guard then spoke again, "Ok… That was weird. But seriously don't hurt me.: I looked down at the thug and spoke, "Of course not". I then lifted my knee and stepped down hard and then he went unconscious. I got off the thug and looked at Antoine and spoke; "The code, NOW". Antoine shuddered and then thought for a moment and spoke. "Zee code es…. Oh wat was et? AH yes it was 285-557. I nodded and hacked into the frequency and met the same response as last time. Riddler telling me to wait! I punched a few keys to call the bat-cycle over and then when it arrived I pressed a button on it and the side car popped out. I grabbed Antoine by the arm and threw him in. (I hated him anyway). I then mounted the Bat-cycle and drove off to Knothole.


End file.
